Under the Raining Sky
by Tsuki KamiNeko
Summary: Amu never knew that those three words would hurt so much from a friend, only because the eyes of another loved one was upon her. Will these miserable feelings ever end? One shot KukaixYaya


A/N: Just a little something I wanted to try since I do love this couple and find them amazingly adorable!

**Ran, Su, Miki: Enjoy Shugo Chara Doki!**

Under the Raining Sky - - - - x

Sometimes I wonder if it was okay to leave everything as it was. To let Kukai go and letting Yaya be the silly self that she was, yet I always feel something was missing. I never thought that everything would turn upside down because of such simple feelings that has bottled inside such a small body. I never knew it would hurt so much to hear those three hateful words come out the mouth of the one person I thought could never muster those words. The one person I had always thought could manage things when things got tough. Not only was she a guardian, but she was also my friend. I couldn't believe Yaya could ever hate me.

"I hate you Amu-chi!" she shouted at me with tears pouring down her once soft cute cheeks as Tadase looked between me and Yaya with hopelessness in his eyes at the situation. He wasn't use to fights between friends let alone girls. Rima stood by me and watched the pain streak across Yaya's face, I didn't see the realization that had hit her because at the moment I was too shocked at what Yaya was screaming at me with such force and intensity that the growing pain inside wasn't going away. The rain had covered most of what Yaya had cried out, but still everyone could see the pain that was leaking out of her usual happy eyes.

"Yaya..." Rima tried, but Yaya only stumbled back in the mud sloshed road, the rain was relentless and the day wasn't getting any better. My hair was matted to my skin and it was freezing, but strangely I couldn't feel anything but the pain. Was it always this hard when fighting with friends? I couldn't remember, the haze that the rain had brought down upon my mind had me confused and dizzy.

"Why is it always you Amu-chi?! Always... You!" Yaya cried wiping her small hands over her eyes that was drenched with rain and tears. "You're always center attention! The star... Everyone loves you... What about Yaya?!" she shrieked tumbling over more slippery ground before tripping and falling over and onto the ground. I felt myself move a step to try and help her like Tadase and Rima, but she screamed at us to stay away from her with her small flailing arms. Her hair was down and soaked to her skin like everyone else's with her red ribbons on the floor like bright blood stains. I felt someone's hands on mine when I looked down and saw Rima who had taken my hand in comfort.

There was splashing and then there was distant foot steps when I saw Yaya's eyes open and widen, it was like shades of several different emotions fled across Yaya's face when she peered behind me. I looked over and saw Kukai right behind me with his black and green uniform on from the middle school section. The only difference was the look in his eyes, it wasn't the normal happy-go-lucky fellow that I knew and loved for the past year, but a dark and pained expression that I had never seen him wear before. He stepped past me towards Yaya who had scrambled up and pushed herself away from him. Her face now lined with anger and hatred, it was almost too hard for me to bear, I felt like this whole ordeal was a nightmare I couldn't run away from. It was worse than any Easter plots ever developed because it was between friends that made it that much more horrible.

"Yaya, I'm sorry for whatever I did..." I stammered out trying to figure out where this problem was going. We were at the garden earlier, talking and chattering like every other day with a laughing Yaya and chuckling Nagihiko. How did end up like this? It was a flurry of events that had led up to this stage of things and I couldn't remember from the start on how Yaya ended shouting at me with those words.

"No you're not Amu-chi! No... You can't give me back Kukai-kun anymore!" she shouted at me and I felt another pang of pain in my chest as I stepped back in shock. So it was about Kukai the whole was it not? Wait, Kukai and me? I would never... Would I? In secret I did have hidden feelings for my superior and I hated myself in thinking that I liked so many guys at once what with Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai. I really wasn't being fair was I? Rima's hand squeezed mine and my breath tightened in my throat.

"Amu... She's alone, Kukai was her best friend after all and seeing that he has more interest in you than her it had hurt her more than Yaya had thought." Rima said looking at the pained Yaya and the slowly approaching Kukai who Yaya was still yelling at. Rima looked up at me and with a straight face told me something that made my heart jump, "Amu, Yaya's in love with Kukai. Can't you see it?" My eyes continued to stare forward when I suddenly saw the two in a different light, it was like a curtain being raised finally getting to see something in clear view.

"Yaya... Listen to me okay...?" Kukai soothed with gentle words as he made his way towards her, Yaya had stopped trying to move away before Kukai's arms held her small frame in his his embrace. He felt her body shiver from the cold and sobs that has erupted from her as he held her tight. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you behind... I'm sorry I paid more attention to Amu-chan than you. I promise I won't do it again." he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't believe that he'd made her cry, he was the one person that was suppose to make her laugh. _Laugh_. Not cry.

"You...You're... You're leaving anyways! Kukai-kun is always leaving Yaya!" she sobbed like a child under the never ending rain and he pulled away to look at her with that sarcastic expression of his. His hands on her head and the other around her slim waist with a grin and furrowed brows.

"Yaya, I'm right across campus. It's not like I'm on another planet. I'll come see you everyday if it makes you happy." he said softly at the crying girl, his green eyes softened at the sweet girl that he'd known for so long with a gentle smile.

"You...You might as well be on another planet Kukai-kun!" she mumbled and he laughed, "Does Kukai-kun even miss Yaya like Yaya misses Kukai-kun?" she asked feebly looking up with her auburn eyes, there was a faint tinge of rosy color dotting along her cheeks when Kukai pulled her close into another hug.

"You have no idea Yaya... I miss your smiles, your laugh, your company... Most of all, I miss how much you just seem so happy to just be with me." he whispered, Yaya's tears stopped as her small thin arms wrapped themselves around Kukai's neck as she bravely smiled like she did before the whole situation.

"So visit Yaya more often okay? Because Yaya feels lonely without Kukai-kun!" she asked and he nodded. I stood there dumbfounded at the ending of the problem that seemed so large a moment ago. I was surprised how Kukai was able to settle Yaya down faster than a cheetah when Rima let my hand go.

"I didn't know..." I finally muttered and I heard Rima sigh and shake her head. She had turned away from them and heading back to Seiyo Academy with a smiling and relieved Tadase next to her.

"I knew you were slow Amu, but I didn't know you were that oblivious." Rima sighed, Tadase chuckled.

"Come guys, Nagihiko's waiting for us back at the garden." Tadase reminded us. I turned my back to the two slowly and started walking in sync with the others when my head turned around once more to glance back at them. The rain had slowly ceased to a drizzle and a slight orange glow was appearing through the clouds. There hand in hand walked the two almost in perfect harmony, Kukai held Yaya's hand and smiling down at her with that soft caring smile of his. Yaya had her head leaned against his for support from the tiring day. She had looked up once and averted her gaze from me. If only I'd known earlier then maybe I could've prevented such incident, if only I wasn't so selfish. At least now the feelings were out in the open, I can finally let Kukai go. His heart's already somewhere else where I can't tread upon, the happiness of being loved by someone else.


End file.
